


Pent-up

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Rin/You explicit smut one-shot. And, since it’s about Rin, there is some romance too of course :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent-up

 

**PENT-UP**

The dorm rules of my boarding school were not really strict when it came to visitors, even when it came to boys frequenting girls’ section, but that didn’t mean they were completely lenient either. Tolerating daily visits was one thing, finding my boyfriend in my room after 9 PM was another.

Not that I needed to remind Rin of the rules or the fact that he has breaking them by lounging on my bed for past couple of hours, leafing through old magazines without any real interest and dropping an occasional pointless snide remark just to break my concentration. He was always like this before a competition so I let it slide, deciding I would rather risk a random room search than his foul mood.

Besides, as my own practice sessions caused me to often miss classes, I had a lot of catching up to do. My desk, cluttered with notebooks and papers, was a proof of my setback and exams waited for nobody. So as long as he kept quiet about the creative chaos on my tabletop, I would not send him away although the combination of nervousness and him holding back for days in order to accumulate energy and achieve better results in the competition made hanging out with him almost unbearable. I wonder if he even noticed that days before his tournaments usually ended with us arguing over some stupid, small thing.

Now, however, I didn’t have the surplus of time or energy to spare - I had my own deadlines to meet and his pacing and not so constructive comments only made me more irritated. I liked him, but enough was enough.

“Aren’t you going to be late for your evening practice?” I asked while copying friend’s notes, trying to sound neutral.

He tsked and impatiently swept his hair back, tossing the magazine he was reading to the floor and picking up a new one from the night stand. “There _is_ no practice, today we rest.” he pronounced slowly like it was common knowledge, something too obvious to even be mentioned.

“You already had the last meeting with the team?” your voice sounded disinterested, or so you hoped, as your pen slid across pages. So many still left to copy and memorize.

“What kind of captain would I be if I waited till the last minute to hold a prep meeting?” Rin remarked dryly as yet another magazine was tossed to the floor and he stretched like a cat, then tucked both hands behind his head. “All that’s left is to wait for the bus to pick us up tomorrow morning. I wish we could just go and get this over with!”

I turned to him, eyeing the mess he made on the floor and deciding not to bring up the issue, “Why are you getting so worked up over this? It’s just a minor tournament.”

He looked at me without a word, a scowl on his face. Definitely a ticking bomb, a spring yearning to unwind. But tomorrow, when he will finally be off the leash, was still hours away. I took a deep, deliberate breath.

“Every one counts.” he finally said in a solemn tone, like he was quoting an oath, “I give my best in each practice and treat each chance to compete as the most important one.”

I disregarded him parroting the Samezuka propaganda and innocently asked instead, “Is Haruka going to be there too?” I tried to hide a smirk by turning back to my table. Luckily, he didn’t seem to notice my little stab.

“That is beside the point.” he mumbled, turning to the wall. “Who knows how many other good swimmers are going to be there, it is my responsibility to show them how strong Samezuka is.”

I turned back to him but he remained lying with head on one bent arm, facing the wall, lost in thought. His back was slightly arched and broad shoulders clearly outlined under thin shirt he was wearing. It was still not warm enough for light clothes, even indoors, but Rin seemed to be the hot-blooded type in every way. The hills and nooks of his back muscles beckoned, it was long since I had a chance to slide my hand across his bare skin - the exams, classes and our schedules somehow getting in the way most of the time - and I missed the sensation. So I got up and sat next to him, my thighs pointedly pressing against his spine. I let my fingers find their way through his slightly tangled hair, brushing it behind his ear, letting me see his face.

“I miss you.” I said in a low, smooth voice, letting my hand trace his taunt neck muscles and cup the plump curve of his shoulder in a suggestive movement.

His hand clasped mine and held it in place, stopping its progress down his back although I sensed him react and stir. “You know we can’t.“ he whispered to the wall.

“But it’s been so long.” my voice was whiny against my will and I tried to pull my hand free but he only tightened the grip.

“It’s hard for me too.” he closed his eyes and uncomfortably shifted, prompting my gaze to focus on his crotch. The reaction was there, plain and obvious, but he was stubbornly clutching my hand in his, making clear he wasn’t going to change his mind.

“Why are you torturing yourself so? And me?” I smiled although I didn’t feel like it. I wanted him, I missed the way he made love to me, the way he opened up and showed the gentle, approachable side that hid behind his aloof demeanor. I needed to connect.

He gently brought my hand to his lips and held it there, imbibing the smell of my skin. “You know why.” he said quietly, without opening his eyes, “To make the hard work pay off.”

I pulled my hand away, a bit too vehemently, but I was upset, “It is just a theory! I bet the others don’t give a rat’s ass about it. I bet they are going at it as we speak. Maybe you would actually perform better if you are relaxed and easygoing.”

He turned and gave me a wan smile, “That’s not how it works, I’m afraid. And I hope they ignore the abstinence rule – the more advantage I’ll have on them.” After seeing that a frown on my face was not softening, he sat up and held me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I have worked very hard for this.” he explained, ticking my neck with his breath and making the distance between us only worse. The feel of his arms around me was reassuring though, and I gladly let my body nest between them and his strong chest. He was here but I couldn’t touch him. ”I need to be 110% focus, strength and will to win tomorrow. I cannot do that if I let things soften me up.”

“This is not a ‘thing’.” I protested meekly, knowing I was fighting a losing battle. “You are not even a professional athlete.”

“Yet.” He smiled again and planted a soft kiss on my earlobe, the tenderness of his warm lips only stinging like a needle prick. In return, my hand defiantly crept behind my back, found a bulge of his crotch and gently squeezed. His body shuddered with delight but he only sighed tiredly, “You are not going to make this easier on me, are you?”

I shook my head and he stood up, adjusting his underwear so his arousal wouldn’t show. “Ok, I’ll go take a long cold shower now and hit the sack.I need to rest for tomorrow. I’ll ring you up as soon as we’re finished, ok?”

I nodded, moving back to the writing desk. “You don’t even want a good-luck kiss?” I taunted, winking at him.

He gulped with blushed cheeks, grasping for the door knob, “I don’t think even the shower would help in that case.”

“Well good luck anyway!” I laughingly shouted as he closed the door behind him and strode down the corridor.

* * *

Vibrations of my cell phone raised me from deep sleep somewhere during the night. I had no idea what time it was as I blindly grasped for the buzzing gadget, blinking at Rin’s ID on display.

“Y-yes?” I said in a hoarse voice, still more asleep than awake.

“Let me in?” his hushed voice came simultaneously through the phone and from the outside, startling me.

“Rin?” I stumbled on my way to the window, opening it fully, “What are you doing there?”

“I couldn’t sleep and went for a jog in the end.” he explained, lifted himself up effortlessly, negotiating the tall sill in one smooth movement and landing with almost no sound. Then he slipped on the scattered magazines and barely kept his balance.

“Shit!” he growled under breath, the arms wildly windmilling through the air, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. “Were you sleeping?”

“What do you think?” I rubbed my eyes and went for the light switch, but he caught me by the arm.

“Leave it. I was thinking, maybe I would fall asleep more easily if I’m with you.” he uttered quietly, “You always calm me down.”

“Don’t you think you’re spoiling yourself, blunting your edge?” I mock protested already returning into the warm heaven of the bed.

Rin only sighed, closed the window and followed suit, peeling off his track suit in process and scattering it on the floor.

“You are littering my room again”, I mumbled, tucking myself in, letting him settle down and spoon me. “Set your alarm, you can’t be found here in the morning.”

“I know, I know.” he breathed as his body, heated up by physical exertion, pressed against mine. “Just a short nap.”

As we were lying comfortably tangled, covers hugging us snuggly and our bodies aware of each other’s presence, instead of falling asleep, I was more and more awake. Judging by the pressure against my behind, so was Rin. I was struggling not to rub against him, but the smoldering in my lower belly was only stoked up by his smell, his breathing, his skin.

Without thinking too much about it, I turned around, found his lips and melted into them. As if he was waiting for a cue, he hungrily accepted the kiss, pushing his tongue in my mouth, seeking out mine as his hand gently but firmly pressed the back of my head closer to him. We both missed this, both needed it. My hand tugged at his ponytail and undid it, spilling the long, reddish hair across my pillow.

Suddenly, he broke off.

“Shit!” he swore under breath, helplessly angry with himself. The body he worked so hard to discipline was betraying him. “Shit. We cannot do this, not now.”

I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, “Come on, we’ll just fool around a bit, no harm done.”

He deliberated for a moment then took my hand, pressed its palm on his mouth and started licking my fingers, sucking and nibbling with his sharp teeth, making me tingle with tickles and arousing pricks when he bit down a bit too hard. I felt my body react, preparing for him, anticipating the pleasure he had spoiled me with.

“Ok,” Rin whispered raggedly, more to convince himself than me, “Just a little bit.”

I smiled and my other hand slid down his chest, relishing in each rock-hard knot it caressed along the way, downwards, across his navel and tight abdominal muscles, past the intimate border of his black, tight fitting briefs that were getting too tight by seconds. He sighed in relief when I released his bubbling erection of its confinement, holding it gently in my hand.

“D-don’t do anything with it.” he demanded quietly, his eyes closed in delight despite his words.

“Uh huh.” I breathed but didn’t let go, feeling him pulsating in my hand.

His lips were back on mine, his fingers digging through my hair, the body blindly pursuing its pleasure now it was finally allowed to. The fingers of his other hand were cupping my breasts, he was losing himself in their soft roundness, their shape that readily submitted to his titillating groping.

“Rin…” I licked his neck, twisting my body against his thigh. I needed to say no more. Besides, after waking me up and invading my bed, he owed me at least this much. He stopped playing with my nipples and used fingers to tenderly spread my lower lips, without rushing, gently tickling the swollen flesh beneath. With each stroke he provoked me further, brought me closer to the promise of heaven as I trembled all over with sweet anticipation.

His breathing became labored and deep as his body, emphatic to my arousal, anticipated reciprocity and ground against mine. The erection in my hand was throbbing, begging me to squeeze it, tug at it, release the pent-up pressure. Rin quietly moaned and willed his body into stillness, the will winning over the instinct, for now.

Who was he kidding?

“Can you put it in? We will stop on time, I promise.” I mouthed with a hot breath in his ear and this time he groaned for real, knowing he would yield, the resolve inside him crumbling into nothing. Without a word he got up, fished out a condom from my drawer and put it on in a practiced movement, aided by pale moonlight. He didn’t want to take any chances and I silently thanked him for that. As he knelt above me, I was granted with a magnificent sight of thin film of sweat glistening on his pale skin, turning it silverish, accentuating curves and cuts of his athletic body, transforming his pulsating erection into a javelin crafted to penetrate flesh.

He stopped for a moment to slide his gaze across my bared curves, irresolute for a second, and then he was on me, his mighty hands spreading my legs and hugging my hips, the hunger of the hunter inside insatiable, his pelvis pushing forward, searching for an opening. As the tip of his spear touched my sweet secluded garden, he took his time and slid in slowly, letting both of us fully enjoy the sensation of becoming one.

“I missed you too, you have no idea…” he whispered in my hair as his body slowly moved inside me, then showered feather-light kisses all over my face.

The tenderness he displayed when we were together always astounded me anew, knowing how cold and hostile his front can be. When I first met him, I was intimidated by his glare, his brazen tone, his flashing teeth. It was like he wanted people to give him a wide berth and it took me long to figure out it was a mask he invented, a shell to keep the real, gentle him safe. Over time, he forgot he still wore it. Over time, he forgot he didn’t need it any more.

I moved his long locks from the handsome face, drowning in his intense, serious eyes. He was still so tense, obsessed with making immaculate score in every field. A perfectionist, through-and-through. So I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and let him do me, feeling the muscles beneath pumping and releasing, synchronizing with my rhythm. I closed my eyes to feel all sensations more intensely and reacted to his hardness and shape, using him for my pleasure.

Rin’s body pumped rhythmically, bending gracefully and powerfully at the same time. Nimble and trained by movements he used when swimming, his hips smoothly dove in and out between my thighs, powerful ab muscles pulling in and stretching out in seamless waves. He fit me just right and was taking me to the point of no return so fast, I could barely keep up. While his torso worked suspended on his elbows, his hands did not idle but started wandering across my skin, hungrily and possessively exploring their territory. I loved it, every cell in my body relished in his attention.

He suddenly sharply exhaled through his teeth and I opened my eyes to see his face twisted in a strained grimace above me, eyes shut in strained concentration, as he squeezed out, “I am… getting close.. “

He fought hard not to give in to his body’s reflexes, but my pelvis grinding beneath him worked relentlessly, taking away his will. So, he bit his lip and held on, knowing by spasmodic grip of my fingers on his shoulder blades that I was nearing my orgasm. By the way his penis twitched and balked inside me, I sensed he was nearing his edge also, dangerously flirting with the fall.

“Ah, please don’t make... Don’t...” he looked at me with pleading, tormented eyes and blood smeared lower lip just as our effort triggered the sweet tide of pleasure from within by lower belly. I stilled and my back arched, lifting his body together with mine off the bed, the surge of sensation sweeping away every conscious thought inside me.

Several moments passed in perfect stillness, disturbed only by our heavy breathing. When I finally came to and brushed his damp tresses behind his ear in a lazy, intimate gesture, he whispered, “This is torture.”

I knew what he meant. His cock was still rock hard inside me and I felt its persuasiveness even more now when my muscles were beginning to relax. The wide, deep eyes that silently gazed at me were torn, burning and subdued at the same time, asking for a permission. Not from me, but from himself. In response, my body started moving slowly underneath him, making the decision for him.

“Come on,” I mouthed, stroking his hair. “Spoil yourself for once.”

The reluctant shake of his head was barely visible, but he didn’t move away.

“You need this.” My smiling lips were kissing his face, melting away his stubbornness, “I won’t tell anyone.”

For a brief moment his brow twisted in a relieved, thankful expression before he finally relaxed and smiled openly, allowing himself to fully feel and enjoy our union. He then started fucking me for real, going at it with a purpose, the way he liked it, the way it was supposed to be, completely savoring the body beneath him.

The grunts and heaves that escaped his chest as he dug deep inside me were just like those I heard when I first met him at the gym as he was reaching the limits of his muscle power and even then I wished to see if reaching his other bodily limits would sound the same. He liked pushing himself and I liked seeing him do it.

“Yes!” I raked my nails across his shoulders and arms, giving in to the thrill of his unleashed urge and not caring if somebody heard me, “Go for it!”

The sheer force he had at his disposal always amazed me, even if I felt it only as he was closing in on his goal like this, when he was forgetting to control himself and hold it in check. The bed was literally moving back and forth across the floor while powerful muscles of his entire body worked for a single purpose, onward and onward. Reaching the finish line, Rin pressed his forehead against mine and then tremblingly found my lips, sealing in a hot, breathless kiss as he came.

“Ooohh… Oh, yesss… yes!” he panted in the nook between my shoulder and my neck, striving to catch his breath. He then rolled off me and peeled the used condom, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

“Again!?” I snorted, playfully upset, sliding s palm across his slick, trembling skin and wiping the sweat away.

“I’ll pick it up when I leave.” Rin exhaled lazily, sliding in closer and pulling the covers over us. “It will dawn before long anyway.”

“Think you’ll be able to sleep now?” I asked in a drowsy voice, snuggling in the nifty place between his chest and the sheets as he laid on his side.

“Uh huh.” his arm protectively rested on my body, pulling me in.

“Think you’ll be able to give your 110% tomorrow?” I yawned from beneath the covers, already lulled into sticky nap.

“I don’t know.” his fingers absently stroked the few stay lock of my hair that poked outside the blanket. “But there are more important things in life than swimming.”

Incredulously, I started lifting my head to ask whether I heard correctly, but his hand nested me right back down.

“Shut up.” he half-chuckled despite the effort to sound serious and I had to smile. Then I let the sleep take over in the rhythm of his strong, warm heart.

 


End file.
